Day Of The Devil
by SilkYuzu
Summary: ON HOLD KaiRei BryTala Suicide warnings The date is 6,6,06. The portal is open. The Devil has come to earth and taken his prize, a young boy named Rei.
1. Chapter 1

Rei sped up his pace as he walked out of the busy supermarket. With his free arm, he pulled out a sweet bun from the paper brown bag in his left arm. Biting into it, the sweet sugary flavor filled his mouth and almost made his lips pucker.

He turned on the sidewalk and weaved between the many people in his way. Smiling and saying, "Excuse me" politely each time.

It was dark and the city lights shone brightly. The smells of booths selling sweet treats filled the air. In addition, up above him, the starts sparkled brightly and full of cheer.

He finished the sweet bun in a few more large bites. His fingers were completely covered in the sugar icing that had covered it. He smiled, almost purring as he licked his fingers.

Rei loved to walk. That is why he did not have car; in addition, he did not want to pay the high gas prices that were sweeping the nation. He preferred to be able to control exactly how fast he was moving and how he moved. Cars terrified him, going down the road at eighty plus miles. Max always teased him for that little quirk and said it made him cuter.

One of his more prominent quirks was that he enjoyed doing all of his errands at nighttime, or in a rush. He was a procrastinator, but excelled when pressure was on him.

Rei walked close to the buildings and far away from the road where cars zoomed past him. Rei shuddered looking at the road and wiped his semi-sticky hand on his pants leg, not caring that he would have to wash them later. He did the majority of the chores in his apartment anyway. He was rooming with his long time friend Max who was always busy at work with his mother in a laboratory.

The young blonde haired boy had grown up too fast in Rei's opinion. At the time when they were both in eighth grade, his mother had pulled him out of school to work at her company when they were short of employees. That was the turning point where Rei had lost all respect for Max's mother. What kind of woman pulls her own child out of school?

Max told Rei that he was being home schooled on a computer now, but he missed being able to be with his friends at school. Of course, Rei was told all of this via e-mail when Max was allowed to use the computer for leisure, which was hardly ever.

Rei thought that Max's mother was screening his replies. He would ask a question like "Hey Maxie when are you coming back?" or "Whatcha doing at work?" and Max never answered them.

Max had eventually stood up to his mother, demanding that he was allowed to move out and see his friends. His mother, over time had agreed but he needed to come to work still.

As he walked, he noticed a sign on the front of a shop. "_We're closed. Open tomorrow on the seventh_!"

"The seventh? Oh! That means that today is June sixth." Rei thought walking past the shop without slowing down. "Wait June is the sixth month, on the sixth day, in the year two-thousand and six." Rei sighed, "666, the number of the devil. I'm glad I'm not superstitious or otherwise I would be hiding in my closet."

Rei snickered slightly, remembering that this "day of the devil" was also Teacher's Day. This was terribly ironic, and Rei was sure that most students would agree with him on that. This just proved it.

Teachers are the spawn of Satan.

Not that Rei hated teachers though; he rather enjoyed his professors in college. As long as they were able to keep his attention for the most part and didn't babble on like a fountain that is. Usually this wasn't the case, unlike the common stereotype of the infamous college professor. They weren't so bad in reality.

Rei did not notice the elderly woman sitting on a worn blanket next to a run down shop. Her skin was tanned and leathery, and it seemed she was missing a few teeth.

At her feet lay a sign on a piece of cardboard written neatly in black marker.

_"The end is near. Pray, for your chance shall end."_

The castle was carved in the side of a mountain. With crags of rock as its defense, it stood malevolently during a permanent maelstrom swirled around it. Feral wolves prowled around it always hunting. Always watching.

A candle flickered distantly sending shadows across the well-furnished room in a demonic frenzy. It gave off a stale orange glow that lit up the room only slightly.

Kai stood up from his seat at his dark wood desk and strutted over to the window overlooking his morose kingdom. Rain battered against the windowpane almost angrily, trying to find any way in.

Flashes of lightning streaked across the sky and struck the ground. It lit up the dark black sky shortly before fading into the night. It was always a rainy, stormy place. Never sunshine, and Kai preferred it that way. The dark was much more suitable to his talents.

"It will be soon." He murmured quietly putting a pale hand on the cold window and tracing a finger on the edge. His death crimson eyes swept over his lands once again then trailed up to look at the sky, which was flashing with lightning and pouring rain. "When the moon is at it's highest I'll be able to shift between the realms."

It had been far too many years since he had been on his earth. Last time, he was sealed away by divine powers. Kai smiled knowing that it would not happen again, by sealing him; the divine power had used itself up until the point of no return. Nothing would stop him this time. Nothing in his way. Nothing could go wrong.

Nothing.

He had been planning his next visit for a while now. It was too perfect and foolproof. If anyone even thought to stand in his way he could easily dispose of them, and if need be, his true form could take on anything that came into his path.

He frowned at the thought of having to wait much longer. It would be midnight soon, but after waiting hundreds of years, even that seemed like an unfair eternity. Kai turned swiftly and walked out the heavy door into the dimly lit hallway. He grabbed the nearest servant by the scruff of his neck and ragged clothing.

"Send for Lord Bryan. Tell him to meet me by the gate." He commanded gruffly.

"Y-yes master." The demon servant stuttered out closing his eyes tightly in the fear of being struck. Kai released him, pushing him away. The small demon ran off down the long corridors to Lord Bryan's quarters.

When he reached the large wooden door, the demon gulped and knocked on it. The door swung open, almost knocking the servant over and Lord Bryan stepped out. "What." He asked, although it was more a statement.

"M-master…" The demon gulped again, "m-master requests your presence a-at the gate my lord."

Bryan gave no sign of acknowledgement and strode out of the room. Before leaving down the hallway, he sliced his hand across the servant's throat, beheading him.

The now twitching corpse fell to the ground. In addition, in a matter of seconds, nothing was left than a small pile of ash.

"Useless scum." Bryan spat before walking away from the remains. He walked along the long corridors until he was outside the castle. He walked through the rain on a wet cobblestone road that winded back and forth.

Up ahead of him was the stone gate. Standing seven men tall and three wide it was massive. The gate was the fabled linking passage from earth and the netherworld. Bryan had seen Kai pacing in front of it many times before. He assumed Kai was plotting on what to do once it opened again.

He stepped up the stone steps to the main platform where Kai stood. "Master." He greeted giving a curt bow.

"It will be midnight soon Bryan. Are you ready?" Kai asked without turning to look at him. His eyes were transfixed on the stone gate.

"Yes my lord." Bryan answered standing beside him.

Suddenly, a streak of crimson red lightning struck the gate, sending sparks into the air. The gate trembled and shook. In the center, a small red bead formed and slowly started to grow.

"Finally." Kai beamed taking another step closer to the gate watching the opening form. The bead now was the entire width of the gate and touched all four sides of stone. The swirling red vortex gave off a steady light that reflected off Kai's face. He traced a pale hand on one of the stone edges, "It's been far too long."

He turned to face Bryan who was standing close to him. Bryan had served under him for eons. He held Bryan in the highest in Kai's mind, and he trusted no one more in his entire realm. Even more than his grandfather, Voltare, who had made it possible for him to rule over this realm. Although he had never told Bryan this.

"Bryan," Kai started, his voice was calm, but after the many years of knowing him, Bryan knew it was almost shaking with excitement, "When we get there, you are free to do as you please. Feel free to bring things back with you as well."

"Alright." Bryan smiled, his lilac eyes glittering.

Kai was first to step into the portal, after he had stepped in, the vortex tugged him inside quickly. The red swirling depths swallowed Kai and his skin tingled in a strange way as he was shot across time and space. Bryan stepped in after him, not liking the tingle, but going along with it just the same.

They landed seconds later on the other side of the portal, their feet gently tapping to the ground. They had landed behind a large building in a dark wide alley. Water dripped down the outside walls of the building. A rat scampered away from the two men, squealing in fright, it was in his instinct.

"Earth…"

123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Ok, I'm thinking about making this a three or four part story, not too long, just a quick little thing for fun. But since it's gonna be somewhat short with longer chapters, I'm sorry to do this, I'm going to need at least 15 reviews! Of advice too, ideas and such I mean. No one-liners like "really good!" or "I love it!"

Yes, I know it's mean but at least 20 of you will read the chapter right?


	2. Chapter 2

Haha very funny Envy. And yes, Bryan will be that sin **:P**

Oh and yes, Kai is plotting something about Earth… However, I will not tell you what _yet_. Muahaha.

Of course there is going to be BryTal! Are you people crazy! If you have not noticed, they are in _all_ pf my stories as a pairing. (Or will be)

Fine. I will not ask for a certain number of reviews. However, please, review out of the kindness of you heart. This is an experimental story for me, so I need as much feedback as I can get.

Please help me?

Anyways, here is the next chapter…

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

"Earth…" Kai breathed. Sweeping his eyes over the dark black sky with the glittering stars. Nevertheless, even they flickered franticly, almost in fear of the entity below them. "Bryan you may go. I suppose this is a single pleasure of sorts," Kai smiled slowly, as if recalling a fond memory, "toying with the mortals I mean."

"Of course Master Kai." Bryan bowed low to the ground with a smirk, oh how his master enjoyed the screams…

Kai strode out of the alley quickly, practically itching to snap the neck of the closest mortal. He stepped out into a bustling street packed with chattering people. They pushed and shoved each other about. Curse words in abundance! Kai felt as if his dead heart would start pounding with excitement, if it could beat at all that was…

He stepped out father, into the glow of a streetlight when he felt a sharp tug on his pant leg. His head snapped down to find the hand who dared to touch him belonged to a withered old hag. Kai glared and kicked away the hand cruelly.

"Why do you come?" The hag asked quietly; when she opened her mouth her few remaining teeth showed prominently. "Why do you haunt us so?"

Kai realized that this woman recognized him for who he truly was – the Devil. He gave an almost bored look to her, "Mortal, I do as I please." He began crouching down to her level. "I desire this world. And a few changes are necessary before it comes to my requirements." A pale hand snapped its fingers quickly, and a small boy fell into the middle of the street, stone dead. "Now I can kill you that way…" His hand shot forward and snapped the hag's neck, "But I like this one better."

Everyone's attention was firmly on the now dead boy and did not even notice the hag, who sagged over against the nearest building and appeared to be sleeping.

Kai stood back up smirking and pushed his hands into his pockets. Now that his 'neck snapping' urge had faded. He debated what to do next. Even after years of planning, it was hard to decide.

"I better get started before I get too distracted." Kai sighed shaking his head a bit. He ran a pale hand through his silver stormy locks. "Here we go."

Kai smirked as he felt his black shirt tear in the back. Two large wings, with feathers the color of a burning fire, sprouted out of his back. Stay feathers circled around him as a sudden gale of wind arose.

His wings bumped into surrounding people as they grew. Screams went up as the flame wings met their skin. The fire almost jumped from the devil's feathers until the few unfortunate people who were too close were burning into a smoldering pile of ash.

Kai smiled and closed his eyes. He tilted his head back to the sky still smiling. "Ahh…" He sighed in relief, as in he was reunited with a long lost pleasure.

Rei snapped his head in the direction he just came from, hearing the pained and alarmed screams. An orange red glow was rising up into the air slowly, and in seconds, the tips of two flaming wings were visible over the panicking crowd that was jumping around and trying to flee in a massive stampede.

Dropping his newly bought bag of groceries, he took a few steps closer trying to get a better look. Sure, he was going against his better judgment, but it would probably be worth it in the end.

Kai rose higher above the ground until he was a foot over the crowds head. Sweeping his eyes over the panicking people, he said a few loud words in a strange, bestial language. His eyes went several shades darker, and his wings gave a slight flap.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. Large cracks streaked across the pavement, sucking people down. Men and women, young and old, fell down into the widening crocks in the road.

Rei's eyes widened as he watched a rather large crack split right in front of him, and instead of going in-between his legs, like what he always saw happening in the movies, the curved around him, dangerously close. Other cracks made their way towards him.

Rei, although terrified, took a deep breath and flipped to the side as the now island of pavement he was standing on crumbled into the now gaping hole in the road. Tongues of fire licked their way out of the hole.

Rei, still in mid leap, wrapped his legs awkwardly around the nearest light post and held fast with his arms. Scooting up higher on the pole until he could almost touch the flickering bulb, he watched as the last remaining people on the road managed to pull themselves out of the cracks, battered and bloody.

One man was pulling himself out of a large crack, when suddenly; he was roughly yanked back in. The man screamed and held on to the side of the crack in the road as he was slowly pulled down by something holding his leg. "No! No no no God! NO!"

The few survivors watched in horror as the man vanished. Several more people where brutally pulled under. Suddenly, a large dark head arose out of the crack.

Rei thought it was a wolf at first. A huge, black, deformed wolf. Although that would have been utterly absurd now.

The animal pulled itself out of the crag and sniffed the air quickly. It let out a low growl and turned around pouncing on an elderly man that was behind it.

More of the wolfish creatures crawled out of the fire-breathing cracks. Each on sniffed out a new victim that had survived the shaking earth.

People fled. They ran down the streets and into stores. Screams rising up around Rei let him know that the cracks had spread farther than this one street, the screams increased in volume. The entire city was experiencing the flaming cracks with the wolves pulling themselves out.

Rei gulped and took a shaky breath, instantly regretting it when a hound's head snapped around in his direction, hearing him. It trotted over to him snarling. In seconds, it was directly beneath him. It growled and snapped, but did not look up.

It did not know where he was.

Indeed it didn't. It trotted in circles, head snapping at the slightest movement, all the while sniffing up a storm.

The other hounds, hearing their brother walked over sniffing as well, leaving the carcasses of the dead people lying on the street, which was quickly developing small gullies of thick red blood.

Taking a closer look at the hounds with newfound curiosity to why he was not dead, Rei looked at their heads. Something seemed to be dripping down from it into small puddles that were forming at their feet.

Rei stifled a scream as he found hid answer as to why he was not found yet.

There where no eyes. They had been gouged out roughly, and deep cuts covered their muzzles, the sockets, and the gashes dribbling with dark black blood.

Kai's feet tapped back onto the broken street and his mighty wings stayed lazily spread wide out. All of his feathers ruffled and puffed out slightly like a pleased bird of prey.

A single shuffle caught his attention.

To his left was a flickering light post. It was bent at a strange angle across the street, like a tree bending over a river to catch sunlight. Several of his hounds were gathered beneath it. Scuttling about mindlessly, sniffing, and growling at nothing.

Frowning and walking over, he gave a quick kick to the nearest hound. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He growled slightly, crossing his arms. "You're supposed to kill, not lick the ground!"

The hounds flinched slightly at their master's tone. The kicked hound jumped back up.

And… bumped into the light post.

Rei toppled down and landed in a heap on top of the hounds. The blood from their slashed up bodies seeped into his shirt, but he paid no attention. "Shit." He sprang up off the growling pile and looked around frantically for any possible way to get away.

"Ah." Kai smiled. "I see my hounds have found a particularly beautiful catch." Red eyes swept over Rei's shaking figure. Taking in the strong legs and firm thighs. The taught stomach and finely featured face with thin arched eyebrows.

A hound snapped at Rei's heels making him jump up in fright with a yelp. Rei, without thinking, turned and ran. He plowed over the nearest hound, knocking it clear over.

The hounds growled and started after him. Their thin legs carried them swiftly over the cracked streets easily.

"What a waste." Kai mumbled shaking his head slightly. "I have the feeling he would have been quite entertaining." He started walking after his hounds and the young boy. Kai's boots crunched as he stepped on the broken glass, or the occasional body part. By putting the slightest pressure on them, he could easily shatter the bones.

Kai supposed he would watch the boy be killed an eaten. He looked like a screamer and that always made things a smidge more interesting. Besides, it would be a shame for a pretty face like that go to waste by no one watching its final moments.

Flapping his mighty wings, he rose up into the air and moved forward at amazing speed. Kai caught up with his hounds quickly. The boy was not far ahead, no more than several wingspans away.

As Rei ran, he knocked over everything in his path, trying to block the things behind him. Seeing another bent light post, he ran straight towards it. Rei took a deep breath and jumped up, gripping the post with his two hands. Using the momentum from his run, he flipped around it once and then let go as he went up a second time.

He shot up and was just barely able to grab the ledge of a now crumbling building with one hand. As quickly as he could the pulled himself up, kicking his legs against the side of the building for momentum.

Before he ran further away, he picked up the nearest piece of rubble. Rei threw the hard stone at the winged man.

Kai's eyes widened as the stone flew towards his face. He put his hand out quickly and caught it in his hand; it crumpled between his fingers and fell as a thin dust onto the pavement.

"Damn." Rei cursed under his breath, knowing that he probably pissed the other off. Quickly, he turned and ran across the roof, jumping over the gap of street to the next building. "Heh, I feel like Spiderman." He would have laughed if it were not for the ominous figure behind him.

Turning around to see if he was being followed, he ran into something hard. "Oof!" He fell back onto his rear roughly.

"Ah!" A yelp was heard as a second thud reached Rei's ears.

Across from Rei was another boy, presumably his age, if not several years older. Wild red hair contrasted with the boy's black shirt and pale skin. He had a scrap across one of his cheeks and it was bleeding a bit.

"Watch it!" The red haired barked standing up. He glowered at Rei for a moment, and then stretched out his hand to help him up.

"Trust me; you do not want to go that way." Rei muttered taking another glance behind him. "Some freaky guy with wings and killer dogs is back there."

"Ah, so you're running away?" The red haired man asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. "Me too."

"From what?" Rei asked his eyes widening at the thought that there were more.

"A really powerful guy. He's tearing up the buildings back there." He jutted his bleeding thumb behind him in the direction he had just come from. He noticed the blood that Rei had been staring at for the last few moments and wiped it on his black shirt, leaving a shiny streak across it. "I got clipped by one of those dog things."

"Ah." Rei said nodding a bit in understanding. "Wait how did you get away from it."

The red haired man smirked and pulled a long switchblade out of his jean pocket. "I slit the neck."

A howl caught their attention. They turned in the direction that the red head had come from. A lilac haired man was jumping from building to building after them, with a slew of hounds following him. In addition, from Rei's former direction, the winged man and his hounds neared.

"Shit." Rei cursed under his breath. "This way!" He grabbed the red heads hand and ran down the fire escape on the side of the building. He jumped down three steps at a time, a 'bad' habit in Mrs. Tate's mind.

"By the way…" the red head said, keeping pace with the raven-haired boy, "I'm Tala."

"The name is Rei." Rei gave a quick smile. "We need to hide. Wait why is the one chasing you?"

"I cut his arm with my knife." Tala said. "It seems to have gotten him angry."

"No shit Sherlock." Rei sighed. They ran down the street quickly the hounds behind them gaining. "There!" He pointed to a shop that was still strangely intact, not even the glass was broken.

Tala gave a curt nod and sped up his pace, dragging Rei behind him. He opened the door as fast as he could and pulled himself and the smaller boy in. The door slammed shut behind them and Tala fumbled with the old-fashioned lock.

Kai and Bryan caught up with them quickly. Kai was enjoying his newfound game, he had been correct, this boy was rather entertaining. "Bryan, check for other ways out of the building."

"Yes master." Bryan said quickly, he turned and signaled for the hounds to follow him. Bryan's arm tinged annoyingly again. Blood had already soaked through the fabric of his shirt, and was seeping down towards his hand. Shrugging off the sting, he walk around the back of the building, he found a door. It was old and weathered, hardly enough to stand up to him.

Bryan smirked and put his hand on the door. All he had to do now was channel his energy…

**BLAM!**

He was roughly pushed back, but Bryan regained his footing quickly. A burn covered his hand, making it ache terribly. Cursing under his breath, he walked back over to the door. "A spell."

On the other side, Kai smirked and reached out to open the door. As he touched the door, blue sparks shot out at him, causing him to recoil quickly. He glared at the frame of the door and cradled his burnt hand. His eyes narrowed and he shot a stream of orange fire at the door.

It did not even blacken the windows.

Rei looked around confused. On the shelves were herbal teas, talismans, incense, and other religious items. Above the door was black writing in a language Rei could not recognize. He supposed it was in the strange language the winged man had used earlier.

"I think we're safe." Rei sighed as he slid down the wall he was leaning against into a sitting position.

Tala remained standing with his eyes fixed on the frustrated devil. "Why do you say that?"

"That writing above the door," Rei said pointing at it, "I think it's some sort of spell or something." He pulled his now wild hair out of his face and put it over his shoulder.

"Are you serious?" Tala almost laughed, "You don't believe in magic do you?"

"And after today you don't?" Rei shot back with a slight glare. "I'd classify evil hell dogs and two killers with some kind of super powers 'magic'."

"Well not exactly." Tala fumbled with his own words in his response.

"Anyway I don't think he can get through." Rei said.

"You honestly think this will hold, don't you?" Kai yelled through the glass so he could be heard. "This meager spell won't last more than a few moments." Kai smirked, "And I hope you know that the back door is being guarded as well!"

Rei turned to the back door and heard the faint growls of the hounds behind it. "Oh god." He whimpered.

"I really don't think he can help us today." Tala said quickly. He walked over to the windows and pulled down the blinds to hide themselves. That and to cover up the smirking devil's face.

"I can still hear you!" Kai called through the glass.

"Shut up will you!" Rei yelled back at him. He stood up and went over to the shelves covered in books. He pulled out the thickest one and paged through it quickly. Scanning his eyes briefly over each page.

"What are you looking for?" Tala asked shakily.

"Some thing. Anything." Rei said quickly. He pointed his finger to the top of a tattered page, "Here. A so called 'silencing spell'."

"Try it." Tala said, running a hand through his hair, "It's not like it can hurt us."

Rei took a deep breath and read aloud the spell, sounding out the strange words as best he could. The words lit up as he spoke, following his voice. The room trembled a bit. Rei continued reading and when he finished the room took on a thick presence. The air seemed heavy.

"Nothing happened." Tala said bleakly. He picked up a rock from a shelf and hurtled it at the wall. The sound echoed about the room even after the rock fell still on the ground. "The sound stayed in the room…" Tala gaped. "It worked!"

Rei looked around the small shop. There was an air-vent that was behind the main counter. "We could probably squeeze through there. The buildings here are connected so it leads over to the one next to us."

"Take some of those books with us and grab some random shit." Tala said, referring to the charms. He walked over to the vent and began twisting out the screws.

Rei walked over to some shelves and saw a box filled with bracelets and necklaces. He shoved his hand into it, randomly grabbing some. Slipping two jade beaded bracelets onto his left arm, he walked over to Tala and slipped a necklace over his neck as he pulled out the final screw.

"Once we're through he'll catch up quickly. The spell on the door is almost gone." Tala said.

Rei pulled out a pen from his back pocket, Max had given it to him earlier that day just in case he needed it. "Thanks Maxie." Rei whispered as he scratched the spell over the vent.

The door shook and tongues of fire came out from beneath the door.

"We have to go now!" Tala grabbed Rei by his collar and pushed him into the vent, closely following him as they crawled along. "I always saw this in the movies." Tala smiled wistfully, "I never thought that I'd do it."

"Same." Rei gave a halfhearted chuckle.

123123123123123123123123

And that's where I'll leave it today! I made it a bit longer than it should have been but meh.

Good? Bad?

Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Kai knocked down the shop door with a final blast of his fire. Smirking, he strode into the shop. His hounds jumped in behind him and began sniffing and shuffling about.

A loud clatter sounded as Bryan kicked down the door in front of him and stepped in. "They're gone."

"Obviously." Kai said sweeping his eyes across the room.

One of the hounds sniffed the open book on the floor and gave a low snarl to get its master's attention.

Kai turned and walked over, picking up the book and ran a finger down the page. "The Silence Spell." He spat, "That's why I didn't hear them leave."

Another hound pawed at the vent, growling.

Kai rolled his eyes and walked over to find the spell inscribed above the open vent in ballpoint pen. "Clever mortal." He murmured before burning off the spell. "But not clever enough." Kai pointed to the vent. "Follow them!" He ordered the hounds and they ran in trailing the scent of the two distressed boys ahead.

Rei and Tala scampered on all fours as fast as they could through the vent.

"T-tala" Rei said shakily, "The dogs…"

"Yeah, yeah, I can hear them too now move!" Tala snapped trying to conceal his fear as best he could.

Rei reached the end and kicked out the cover, getting out as fast as he could. "Come on, come on!" Rei grabbed Tala's hand and yanked him out of the vent dragging him behind as they ran out of the breaking building into the street.

"Go left! There's a way into the subway, we can hide in there." Tala ordered.

Rei sharply turned left at the next turn, not knowing where else to go besides where he was told now.

A building had fallen down in front of them, blocking the way completely.

"Dead end Tala." Rei said quickly turning around to go the other way. He stopped dead in his tracks.

The hounds had caught up and surrounded them, blocking the last exit. They sunk low on their forepaws, ready to attack.

"Rei I think it's time for another spell or whatever." Tala said.

Before Rei could respond or even think, they pounced. They fell in a feral furry upon Rei and Tala.

One of Rei's bracelets lit up, coming to life. The white jade beads vibrated violently against his wrist and sparkled as it tightened. It fit snugly on his wrist in a way that it would never come off.

As the hounds pounced towards Rei, he stumbled backwards onto his rear and tried to scamper backwards. The largest hound, the alpha, leapt forward to rip Rei's throat.

The beads shook violently and flashed a blinding white.

The hound yelped in pain as its leg started to disintegrate. It spread to its other legs until a small pile of ash was all that remained sat on Rei's stomach.

The remaining hounds stepped away wearily. Only their master had the power of killing them like that, so quickly.

Tala helped Rei up to his feet. "What the hell was that?" He yelled. "More of your magic?"

"I think it was the bracelet." He murmured looking at it closely.

Kai, who was still a distance away, looked on at the scene curiously, the hounds did not usually stall this long.

"Why haven't they attacked yet?" Bryan asked as they neared.

Kai did not answer as he walked over to Rei, past the hounds. Kai cupped Rei's chin in his hand forcing him to look up. "You're not worth the trouble of finding." Kai said, tightening his grip as Rei squirmed. "That's what I thought at first, now you intrigue me." He traced his pale thumb over Rei's lips slowly, "And I won't let you go until I learned every inch of you."

Rei tried to move. He really did, but he was in a paralyzed state looking up into the taller devil's eyes.

"Sleep." Kai commanded before kissing Rei soundly on the lips.

Rei's eyes felt heavy and he could hear Tala yelling in the background. "It's a spell?" He wondered briefly before losing himself in a blissful sleep.

Rei went limp quickly, but Kai caught him easily before he hit the glass-covered ground. Picking him up in his strong arms, he held Rei close to his chest, savoring in the heat the new body produced. Adjusting him self so that his captive was in a somewhat comfortable position with his head against his breast.

"I see you like him quite a bit." Bryan smiled as he quickly pushed a pressure point on Tala's neck knocking him out.

"Yes." Kai said. "What are you going to do with that one?" He gestured at Tala who was in a heap at Bryan's feet. "If you eat him you're going to get fat. Mortals tend to make you bloat."

Bryan rolled his eyes. "I fancy him as a servant. A maid maybe." He said casually as he threw Tala roughly over his shoulder.

Kai snapped his fingers once.

Suddenly, racing towards them was a black carriage. Drawn by several feral dragon like creatures with horrid fangs.

The two walked to the carriage as it stopped in front of them with their prizes. Bryan lashed Tala's arms and legs together and threw him inside on the floor before getting in and sitting down on the cushioned seat.

Kai stepped in and sat down, pulling Rei securely into his lap. Stroking Rei's hair absent mindedly, he signaled the dragons forward.

"How do you think he killed the mutt?" Bryan asked, referring to the dead hellhound.

"I'm not exactly sure but it might have something to do with when he was in that magic shack." Twirling a raven lock around his pale finger, he closed his eyes in thought. "He might have used a spell or charm to do it. "It is not a problem though. We both sensed that whatever he used isn't strong enough to cause either of us to perish."

The carriage neared the stone gate, which was back in the alleyway. Its swirling depths still coursing with power and light.

The carriage swept through it like a breeze through a graveyard. It swayed from side to side as it was pulled through the crimson tunnel to the other world.

It thumped back down onto the stone ground, jostling them all.

Rei, at the sudden movement, buried his head farther into the welcoming warmth that was Kai's neck. In his blissful sleep, it didn't matter that this man was the devil.

Kai smiled lightly at the lithe boy. The carriage came to a halt neck to the stables where the dragons stayed. Kai stood up slowly, holding Rei securely, making sure he was comfortable and content.

A small goblin opened up the carriage door and slowly peeked his head in.

"Get me a cloak." Kai ordered quickly.

"Yes master!" The goblin piped and scampered off as fast as he could to return with a thick black cloak.

Kai snatched it away from the goblin's hands and gently draped it over Rei. The boy sighed and snuggled into his new 'blanket'.

Kai smiled and stepped out into the rain and started a quick pace towards the castle.

Bryan picked Tala up and threw him over his shoulder roughly. The sudden move ment woke Tala up.

"Nnnh?" He groaned drowsily, lifting his head up as he felt the rain pelt his head. "Wha?" His eyes widened, "Where are you taking me?" He asked, deciding not to struggle, his head hurt too much.

"The netherworld." Bryan said simply as he continued walking after Kai.

"Oh really." Tala said disbelievingly, he lifted his head and tried to turn himself so he could see where Bryan was going. When he finally did, after annoying Bryan to no end, he saw it.

The black castle.

123123123123123123123123123123123123

I LOST MY JOURNAL!

Now I need to remember everything I wrote while a look for it… sorry guys. For the short chapter I mean…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait for the update, my journal is still MIA, so I'm a little at a loss of what to do. I'm glad for the huge amount of reviews I'm getting for this story, it's the most I've ever gotten for this amount of chapters. I want to thank everyone for helping me out so much, but there's really too many, sorry if that sounds corny.

I officially have too many stories going on at once. Bleh… Oh well, I'll have to suck it up and finish them as best I can. I'm working on finishing _Soldier_ then I think that it will be a bit easier (stress wise) on me too finish _Day of the Devil_ and _Band and Bar._ Not to mention my Xiaolin Showdown story, _The Fifth_.

To get back into the groove, I've been writing a slur of one-shots. They get my creative side back on the go.

Here's the next chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rei sat up slowly, put a hand on his aching his head, and ran a finger through his hair. "Mmmmm…" He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, he felt like he had a bad hangover.

He pulled his legs close against his chest and cracked open one eye, only to quickly snap it shut from the bright light coming from a torch. The drastic change stung his sensitive eyes because they were not adjusted.

"Damn light…" He muttered to himself. His eyes snapped open again and fixed on the torch. "I don't have a torch." He said quietly looking around.

It was not his room. Indeed, it was a bedroom, but certainly not his. Lit with torches obviously, walls of cold stone. The bed was too big to be his too, back at home, he had a full sized bed, and this was definitely a king.

Rei threw the covers off himself and shot up onto the floor. The sudden temperature change made him shiver, so he rubbed his hands on his arms in the hope of warming them up.

He looked down on himself to check if everything was ok. Sighing in relief, he saw that his clothing was the same and intact. His hair was down, but that did not bother him too much. Many times when he had fallen asleep with a hair tie, the next morning it had gotten loose and fallen off.

Looking around the room one more time in awe, he tried to find out where he was. It was finely furnished, with expensive things littered across the shelves and floor. Shiny metal against cold grey stone.

A deep, calm, breath behind him caused Rei to jump in surprise. Whipping around to find the owner of that breath, he took a step away from the bed.

On the bed next to him was the slate haired man who had single handedly destroyed his entire city – without breaking sweat. The storm hair was mussed up from being slept on, and it hung in front of his face. He looked peaceful, almost normal. However, Rei knew better at this point, he was a monster.

And he had been sleeping right next to him.

Rei shook his head, ran for the large mahogany door on the side of the room, and latched his hands onto the large handle. He yanked on it hard, managing to open it slightly. Pulling on it a few more times, he was able to pull it all the way open. "Thank the gods." He whispered and ran out of the room.

A crimson eye opened lazy, hiding beneath the storm grey and black hair. Kai propped himself up on his elbows and looked right at the door. "To bad he had to run off so soon." He shrugged and stretched out his arms, "I was enjoying this moment."

Kai stepped out of the bed, but did not shiver although he was only wearing a pair of pants. His body was already as cold as death. He looked over at his dresser, musing over if he should get properly dressed, but he shook his head, what was the point.

He silently padded out of his bedroom and down the dark hall after the human, a smirk on his pale face.

xXxXxXxXx

Rei stopped running once he was sure he was not being followed. He panted lightly and brushed a stray hair out of his face, looking around the long corridor.

A loud thumping on a near by door caught his attention – there was muffled screaming voice behind it. Rei could make out the pleading tone in it, the utter trauma in the voice. He walked over and put a hand on the door, "Who's in there?"

"Rei is that you?" The voice asked after a moment of silence, the voice trembling.

"Yes," Rei paused and pressed closer to the door, "Tala?"

"Yeah it's me." Tala said quickly, "You've got to get me out of here Rei. Get me out before _he_ comes back."

Rei nodded a bit and yanked on the door to open it, slowly but surely, he was able to open the door. Rei poked his head into the dark room, "Tala?"

"Here." Tala thrust a hand out of the darkness. He lurched forward slightly but was held back by shackles on his legs. "Rei you've got to get me out of here. We need to escape."

"I've figured that much out on my own." Rei sank down to his knees and tried to work off the shackles from Tala's ankles. His eyes widened as he saw the raw skin, which was bleeding slightly – the result of the harsh metal against Tala's skin being yanked around. "What happened?"

"I've been trying to get those off for a while now." Tala said softly, peeked out of the dark room and down the hall. "It's no use, you need a key." Tala said

Rei got up again. "Where is it?"

Tala shuddered and closed his eyes a little, "One of those men have it." He opened his brilliant blue eyes once again, "Not the main one either. It's the guy with the lilac purple hair."

Rei shuddered, "He scares me."

"You have no idea what this guy is like Rei. Scary does not even cover it. It's not even close." Tala kicked the shackles are his ankles, "These are so I don't get away obviously." Tala paused for a moment, deep in thought, "But I think he has more in mind for me than locking me in a dark room for hours on end."

"Hours?" Rei asked quietly.

Tala blinked and narrowed his eyes a tad, "We've been here for eight hours, what are you playing at? Acting like you have no clue…"

Rei turned his head away, "I think…" Rei fiddled with the hem of his shirt trying to find the right words, "I think I was asleep. I woke up in his bed and he was right there. The other man I mean."

"Did he…?" Tala began to ask, afraid of what his answer might be.

"No!" Rei said quickly waving it off. "No he didn't… nothing like that!"

"Moving on, now that we know you weren't butt raped…" Tala began and Rei blushed slightly at the blunt comment, "You're the only one who can get that key and get me out of here."

Rei nodded a bit. "I'll be back I promise." With that, he got up and began to close the door back on Tala. However, he was stopped by Tala's pale hand.

"Don't let him see you."

xXxXxXxXx

Short I know. Cliffhanger I know. Long Update I know.

More updates soon I promise!


End file.
